paterafandomcom-20200213-history
Characteristics
Summary Characteristics define the general talents of any character. Strength Strength represents a character’s capacity to lift, push, pull and shove. A strong character can carry more, wield larger weapons and strike with greater force. They are better able to force doors open or hold them closed and can break objects more easily than other characters. * A character’s Strength score is applied to attack rolls with close-combat and some thrown weapons. * A character’s Strength score is applied to damage rolls with close-combat and some thrown weapons. * A character's Strength score determines their carrying capacity. * A character's Strength score is added as a bonus to attempts to Grapple, Shove ''or ''Trip enemies or Sunder an item they are carrying and against attempts to Grapple, Shove ''or ''Trip this character. * A character's Strength score is added to their Stamina Fortitude Fortitude defines a character's ability to take a beating, how long they can run without faltering and how they react to ailments, natural or unnatural. A character with a high Fortitude will keep standing while others fall. * A character's Fortitude bonus is added to their total Vitality * A character’s Fortitude bonus or penalty is applied to their saves against: ** Cold ** Disease ** Exhaustion ** Poison Dexterity Dexterity defines a character's capacity to manipulate the world with care and deftness. Whether it is picking a lock, disabling a trap or using a weapon that requires grace and style, characters with a high Dexterity will excel. * A character's Dexterity score or penalty is applied to attack rolls with ranged and some close-combat weapons. * A character's Dexterity score or penalty is applied to damage rolls with ranged and some close-combat weapons. * A character's Dexterity score is added to attempts to ''Disarm'' or Trip ''enemies and against attempts to ''Disarm this character or Sunder ''an item this character is carrying. * A character may add their ''Dexterity score to their Defence value against melee attacks. Agility Agility defines a character's ability to move around quickly and lightly. A character with a high Agility is better at leaping and balancing, is more capable of avoiding blows, ducking under traps or rolling through a tight space. * A character may add their Agility ''score to their ''Defence value against melee attacks. * A character's Agility score or penalty is applied to their saves against: ** Effects which target an area or region ** Traps and Uncontrolled Hazards Fervour Fervour represents how powerful a character's force of will is. How easily he or she can bring to bear their ego upon others and how confidently they present themselves. Characters with high fervour make good leaders. * A character's Fervour score affects the maximum number of magic items this character can command. * Most spells rely on a character's Fervour Mettle Unlike Fervour, Mettle is a defensive capacity. Characters who lack confidence do not necessarily lack courage. A simple farmer may not be able to convince a room of kings to a course of action, but may still be able to resist the beliefs of others. A character who can convince others may themselves be gullible or weak-willed. Mettle is used to overcome mental challenges such as fear or charm. * A character's Mettle score is added to their total Morale and Faith * A character's Mettle score is added to their saves against: ** Death Effects ** Domination ** Fear Intellect Intellect is the mind’s capacity to solve problems. Characters with high Intellect can easily understand complex problems such as the mechanism of a lock or the principles behind weather patterns. * A character's Intellect bonus affects the maximum number of techniques this character can know * Most technology items rely on a character's Intellect Wit Wit is a passive kind of mental agility. It is the ability to notice things out of place, to react to changes, to seem missing links that others don't. Characters of great wit are more capable of noticing lies or even the intent of others on the battlefield. * A character's Wit bonus is added to their Initiative rolls * A character's Wit bonus or penalty is applied to their saves against: ** Charm ** Illusion Category:Rules